


Meong~

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brothers, Cats, Censored Swearing, Drabble, Drabbletober, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Kenapa oh kenapa si kucing tersangkutnya harus di pohon tertinggi setaman? Kenapa harus ia yang berada di bawah?(Untuk Drabbletober Day 16: Needing Each Other)





	Meong~

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Ini bakal melenceng dikit dari prompt, tapi yah...
> 
> ...enjoy?

“Udah belum, Tsumu?”

 

“Uuugh—dikit lagiii—“

 

Osamu mengerutkan dahi. Beban tubuh Atsumu membuat pundaknya terasa sakit. Atsumu _berat_. “Habis ini diet deh, Tsumu. Kamu berat banget soalnya—“

 

“—et dah, Samu! Aku gak segitu beratnya juga mungkin ya!” sanggah Atsumu cepat. Tangan kanan menjitak dahi Osamu, tangan kiri masih berusaha menggapai dahan tempat si kucing tersangkut. Kucing belang tiga di atas pohon mengeong, masih menunggu seseorang menurunkan dirinya dari atas pohon berdaun rimbun ini.

 

Osamu jelas saja kesal. Ia menggeram. “Gak usah banyak bacot; cepetan turunin kucingnya! Kakiku udah enggak kuat lagi ini!”

 

Kenapa oh kenapa si kucing tersangkutnya harus di pohon tertinggi setaman? Kenapa harus ia yang berada di bawah? Kenapa harus dirinya yang menderita karena menahan berat badan kakak kembarnya ini? Kenapa ia mendadak menjadi seperti Atlas yang menahan bola dunia begini? Kenapa pula ia tidak lari meninggalkan Atsumu seperti Suna? Kenapa ia tidak lari di sebelah sang Kapten saja tadi?

 

Osamu berakhir merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau tangannya tidak sedang menahan kaki Atsumu, sudah digunakannya untuk menjitak dahinya sendiri.

 

(Osamu memang merasa pantas untuk dijitak, ya, tetapi _ogah_ saja dia kalau yang menjitak itu orang yang lebih pantas dijitak darinya macam Atsumu—)

 

“Hush, pus manis~ Sini sini sini, jangan nyakar ya—“ Ngeongan kucing. Osamu tidak bisa melihat ke atas, tidak bisa melihat apa yang tengah Atsumu lakukan. Jadilah ia beradu pandangan dengan batang pohon sambil berharap tidak ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan seperti—

 

“NYAAA!”

 

“ _SH_ —!!”

 

\--dicakar kucing yang ketakutan sampai kehilangan keseimbangan.

 

**.**

 

Shinsuke menemukan mereka dalam kondisi yang… mengenaskan.

 

“...kalian. Cepat kembali ke sekolah. Jangan belok kemana-mana. Ini **perintah**.”

 

Sepasang anak kembar yang terkapar di bawah pohon rindang memberi hormat dalam waktu bersamaan. Atsumu dengan cengiran bersalahnya, Osamu dengan wajah tertekuknya. Koor, “Siap, Kapten…” pun terucap dengan nada yang tak kalah lemas.

 

Sang Kapten geleng-geleng pasrah.

 

Semoga saja tidak ada insiden lain lagi dalam perjalanan kembali ke sekolah.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Fix drabbletober tahun ini banyak nulis Miya Twins.
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~
> 
> P.S: Happy birthday buat salah satu setter cantik, Kenma! Semoga dirimu gak digarongin lagi yak--/PLAK


End file.
